Periculum In Mora
by Sister Verna
Summary: Morgana sees the Death of Uther, will she be able stop it on her own, or she must confess to the King about her power?...
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my second fanfiction about Uther/Morgana. You may think about it as the continue of "The nightmare begins 2.0" or just like new story not connected with anything except for the tv-show.

As always it's written for fun and for fans. All rights reserved by their respectetive owners.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter one.**

Scrying.

_The arrow whizzed through his chest. The King emitted barely audible moan, staggered and dropped dead on the ground._

Morgana woke with scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The same moment the door into her bedchamber flung open. Guinevere who was sleeping not far away from King's ward's room, appeared there first.

"My lady?" she asked concerned, sitting right next to her "are you all right?"

Morgana turned her head to the maid, but her eyes didn't see Gwen. She still was seeing the image of Uther's death.

On the threshold appeared Arthur and the guards and right after him Uther with his guards.

"I heard the scream and thought…" he didn't finish the sentence for Morgana flung herself out of bed and into his arms.

Everyone starred at them. Uther caressed her head by passing his hand over her hair. Morgana was sobbing on his chest.

After a few moments of hesitation, Arthur, along with guards and Gwen, left Morgana's room.

When everyone quitted the bedchamber, Uther dared to hug her more intensely and he kissed the tears that cascaded down her face off.

He led her to the bed and intended to leave, but she grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't leave" she whispered with fear in her voice.

Uther wanted to ask her what was bothering her, but she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, don't ask anything. I just want you to be near."

Uther lay on the other side of the bed and hugged Morgana.

During the rest of the night, she had no other vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Airs and Graces

"Good morning, m'lady", Gwen said, pushing the curtains aside and letting the sunlight into the room.

Morgana blinked and smiled weakly. She'd love to be as happy as her maid was, but she couldn't. She couldn't erase the vision of the previous night. She needed to see Uther again to be sure it really was a dream.

Morgana sighed at this thought. Now, she knew too well that it wasn't just a bad dream, it was the premonition.

Now she knew that she had magic; she had the gift to see the future. And since the day she got to know about her power, she feared she would see the death of her beloved one. And so this day has come.

Morgana was absorbed in her thoughts as she was descending for the breakfast. Uther and Arthur were already there. They were laughing.

Morgana put a smile on her face as well and entered the dining room.

"Morgana." Uther got up from his place.

She approached him and kissed him on the cheek. It was so good to feel him near, to feel his heart beating; to know that he was ok.

"Glad to see you're in good health," Arthur said as Morgana took her place in front of him.

"Thank you, I feel better today," she responded.

The rest of the breakfast has passed in conversation about the kingdom and other things Uther and Arthur had to discuss, Morgana did get a word in occasionally, but she wasn't in the mood too support the conversation.

Uther found it very strange for she was always eager to participate on his debates with the crown prince.

Morgana excused herself and went to leave as the doors to dining room slammed open and on the threshold appeared Sir Leon.

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace", he bowed.

Uther narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?"

"The King Loth asks your permission to see you, My Lord", Sir Leon reported.

Arthur and Uther exchanged looks. Morgana swallowed hard.

"Pass him my word that I will see him," Uther said.

Sir Leon bowed once again and left the dining room.

Uther left the dining room some time later with Arthur after him.

Morgana had a feeling that was the beginning of her vision. She didn't see where and when Uther was killed, but she felt somehow, that this unexpected arrival of King Loth didn't mean anything good.

"Uther!" King Loth had smile on his lips and as he entered the throne room of Camelot's castle. He overspread his arms as if he met an old friend.

"Loth", Uther was more reserved.

King Loth looked around.

"I see you didn't expect me." He somewhat smirked.

Uther rose sharply of throne.

Morgana clinged her hands to the arms of her chair.

"Why would I expect you?" Uther asked.

King Loth looked around once again. The room was full of knights of Camelot and each one of them was ready to kill for their king.

"Yes." he said more appropriate to the situation and without mocking in his voice, "I should have notified you of my arrival. But I was not far away from here and thought it might be a good opportunity for us to finally make peace between our two kingdoms."

Morgana looked at Uther who again sat on his throne.

"Well, I might say it was a risky decision", Uther stated.

"Risky it was," Loth agreed.

"But, I'm glad to see you here," Uther said approaching king Loth. "You really should have informed me about your coming so I could have prepared everything for your arrival."

"Don't bother, I'm pretty good right now."

"Let today be the day," Uther said loudly so everyone could hear, "our two kingdoms finally made peace!"

Everyone presented in the throne room applauded and cheered.

"We shall discuss all the details later, when you settle," Uther said to Loth.

"Of course, my Lord." King Loth left the throne room.

Arthur watched all this scene from under the brows. He had a very bad feeling about all this, but he said nothing.

Morgana was very pale as she left the throne room. On the path to her room, she leaned against the wall for she was afraid she might collapse. She had really bad feeling about all this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Get beyond a joke

_It was__ a really uncomfortable feeling._

_She was Uther himself. She was looking through his eyes, sensed the scent of the wood after the rain, heard the whispers of other hunters._

_Yes, that's what it was – the hunt._

_Uther raised his hand ordering his men to stop. Everyone stopped and it seemed all the sounds died out. But no, in the distance, Uther could hear rustling sounds. Someone was moving there._

_The king raised his crossbow ready to shoot, but before he got a chance to release the arrow another one whizzed through his chest. The king emitted a barely audible moan, staggered, and dropped dead on the ground._

Morgana woke up with the scream she couldn't hold back.

She was breathing heavily, her left arm was lying on her chest. The feeling of the arrow piercing her Uther dream self was so real. It seemed to her that the arrow really was sticking out from her chest.

As like the previous night, Guinevere was the first to appear in Morgana's chamber. She was followed by the guards along with Uther and Arthur.

Arthur saw that there was no real danger and sleepily returned to his bedchamber.

Uther dismissed guards and Guinevere.

Morgana embraced Uther and pressed herself closer.

"Morgana, what's going on?" Uther asked, really concerned about her state.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," she whispered with the tears in her voice and in her eyes.

Uther wiped them with his thumb.

As like the previous night, Morgana didn't have any dreams with Uther by her side.

She just wanted to feel him near, to know that he was alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**De inimico non loquaris male sed cogites**

(Do not speak ill of your enemy, but plan it)

"I thought he was your father's enemy?!" Merlin said adjusting the cloak on Arthur's shoulders.

"Merlin," Arthur pronounced attracting his servant's attention "you understand nothing about politics."

Merlin sighed but said nothing.

Arthur sighed too for he didn't understand everything too clearly himself. He still couldn't understand why his father had made a feast in King Loth's honor.

_-Start of Flashback- Earlier that day..._

Walking to his father's chambers, Arthur as always was in a grim mood. If Uther Pendragon wanted to see his son it meant only one thing – the Crown Prince had to arrest someone who was blamed for the use of magic and then bring this unfortunate before the King's eyes.

As much as his father hated magic, Arthur couldn't understand why he had to be so severe with anyone who was even under the slightest suspicion of witchcraft.

Before knocking softly on the door, Arthur sighed preparing himself for whatever task his father had for him.

"Arthur," Uther smiled at the sight of his son.

"Father," Arthur replied more reservedly.

"Please, sit."

Arthur sat at the table. He was a little bit surprised to see his father in such an elated mood because, more often than not, Uther was in the contrary mood, if only of course Morgana wasn't near.

"I asked you to come, for I wanted to know your opinion about King Loth."

"Well, he's helping the druids, he supports magic…"

"No," Uther interrupted his son "I want to know why you think he came so unexpectedly?"

"He seeks peace?" Arthur was asking and not answering the question.

"It is unlikely," Uther replied "Arthur, sooner or later you'll become King and you must learn to read between the lines, to see when someone pretends or lies," Uther sat by his son's side.

Arthur nodded.

The silence dragged on and Arthur decided to say something.

"So, you think King Loth has come here with some plot in his mind?"

"I'm pretty sure about it," Uther said getting up and approaching the window.

The square before the palace was animated. The preparations for tonight's festivities were framing well.

"Then why did you welcome him here and hold this feast in his honor?!" Arthur asked with confusion.

"Arthur, do you know how they say 'better an open enemy than a false friend', Uther said "and now Loth wants to be this false friend. Be very attentive this evening."

_-End of Flashback-_

Arthur sighed again. Merlin looked at his master.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Sometimes, even I Merlin understand nothing to do with politics," Arthur confessed.

"Your father has really good advisors and he's worldly-wise-" Merlin had no chance to finish.

"Merlin," Arthur interrupted him. His servant looked at the Crown Prince with innocent eyes " don't even think about the promotion to becoming my counselor, you can't execute the simplest tasks! For example: finally cleaning my armor!" and Arthur threw the shield to Merlin.

"Yes, right," Merlin muttered once Arthur had left the chamber.

The music was filling the ballroom, the knights and ladies of Camelot were laughing and dancing. Among them Uther finally saw King Loth and Morgana.

King Loth was smiling while looking at Morgana, who obviously was absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Is something bothering you, my Lady?" Loth asked.

"Hmm?" Morgana missed the question.

King Loth chuckled.

"If the young lady doesn't follow the thread of the conversation, it means two things: firstly, the interlocutor is THAT boring, and secondly, the young lady is thinking about someone else," and King Loth smiled looking right into Morgana's eyes.

She shivered, looked fast at Uther, who had fixed his gaze upon on the piar. She swiftly diverted her attention back to King Loth's eyes.

"No, you're not boring," she finally managed to say "I just haven't felt very well lately."

King Loth smiled once again.

"I hope that you feel better now?"

"Yes," Morgana answered.

Finally the music was over and everyone took their places at the table. Morgana sat by the left side of Uther, feeling relieved at not being close to King Loth. She sensed that somehow he was connected with her nightmares.

Uther rose and holding the goblet high in the air he spoke.

"I propose a toast for two Kingdoms: Camelot and Lowden that today, became allies!"

Knights of Camelot raised their goblets for Camelot and the Knights of Lowden raised their goblets for their King and their Kingdom.

To show their appreciation, King Loth and King Uther clasped their hands. The knights of both Kingdoms raised their goblets for the long life of both Kings and future friendships of two Kingdoms.

"So," Loth pronounced "what do you think of a hunting party?"

"I think it's a-" Morgana's cry interrupted Uther.

"NO!"

Suddenly the whole ballroom fell silent.

"Morgana...?" Uther said.

Feeling not only uncomfortable but also vulnerable, Morgana excused herself and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Trouble is Brewing 

Morgana hurried towards her room; her body felt like it was on fire. Suddenly she realised someone was following her. Her first thought came to Guinevere, but as Morgana turned she saw it was Arthur.

"Morgana?" He hailed her.

She tried to get a grip on herself.

"What's wrong?" the Crown Prince asked with concern.

Uther had remained with the guests to apologise for the Lady Morgana's, more than strange, behavior, whilst sending Arthur to check if she was alright.

"Nothing," she answered weakly.

"Well, I doubt that," Arthur smirked, "only a few moments ago you were shouting "no" at an innocent proposal for a hunt and now you're claiming that everything is alright...?"

"I'm sorry," Morgana sighed and continued on her way to her chambers.

Arthur quickened his pace and caught up with her.

"Morgana are you sure that everything is alright? Did King Loth offend you in some way?" he inquired; his eyes locked on her own.

"No," she smiled weakly "he said nothing that could hurt my feelings. I'm just not feeling so well, lately; I should probably go and see Gaius."

She passed Arthur and entered her room; soon leaning against the closed door, trying desperately to calm down.

She had to find a way to prevent Uther from going with the hunting party; somehow she already knew that he wouldn't refuse King Loth's proposition.

If she asked him not to go, he would think she was allowing some foolish dream to scare her and, as much as she wanted to, Morgana could not tell him about the dreams and especially their potential to come true.

After a moment of thought she decided to go and see Gaius; maybe the King would listen to his old friend? She only hoped he would believe her. If not, what else could she do? Where else could she seek help?

* * *

"Gaius?!" Morgana stormed in the physician's house.

Merlin peered out from under the table; his shawl that usually lay around his neck, was now covering his face.

Seeing him like that almost caused Morgana to forget why she had gone there in the first place.

"What are you doing?" she asked taking a few steps closer to Merlin.

Merlin waved his hands and muttered, "Don't come any closer!"

"What?" Morgana didn't understand a word, for he spoke too fast and the shawl was causing his speech to become even less audible.

Merlin scrabbled away and grabbing Morgana by the hands, drew her aside from the table.

"Merlin?!" The King's Ward was most evidently insulted by such behavior.

"I'm sorry," he loosened his grip on Morgana and took off his improvised mask.

"What's happened?" Morgana was intrigued by Merlin's strange conduct.

"I…well, I've broken one of Gaius's flasks and when the liquid got onto the table it started to boil," with these words he pointed at the immense hole in the table from where the smoke was coming. "Then it started getting difficult to breathe, so I think it was the dangerous one."

Morgana took a few steps back.

"And where is Gaius?" she asked still looking at the spot on the table.

"He met some old friend of his and they're discussing some '_serious'_ problems," Merlin said with such irony that it wasn't very difficult to understand that Gaius was celebrating and there would be no help from him today at least.

"You wanted to ask him something?" Merlin inquired "Maybe I could help?"

"No, thank you," Morgana smiled politely rejecting Merlin's offer of help "you have trouble of your own." And she pointed to the collapsing table.

Merlin closed his eyes, pursed his lips, put the mask back on and returned to the table.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry I didn't post for so long, but I was really busy. I'll do my best to update soon with the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter six**

Gloves are off

Before Morgana had even closed her eyes, she knew what her dreams would show, but now she wanted to see it, so she could try to prevent it from coming true.

"_Don't frighten it away," Uther said as he dismounted his horse._

_The knights and hunters followed their King into a little grove from where one could hear the noise of a pretty big wild boar. Rustling in the undergrowth. _

_Uther was the first to enter it, and he was the first to raise a crossbow._

_He was also the only one who emitted a barely audible moan, before staggering and dropping to the ground, dead._

The young woman held back the scream that was threating to burst from her throat. The knowing of what this dream would be about didn't make it easier or less painful. She was breathing heavily and often, silent tears cascading down her face.

She flung herself out of bed, dressed and left her chamber as quietly as possible. Morgana had already made up her mind. She would confess, she would tell him everything and entrust her destiny to him.

The closer she was getting to Uther's chamber, the more clearly she could hear the sound of laughter.

She was trying not to make a noise as she approached the chamber door.

"Oh, yes, I remember the old time, when we were young and reckless!" King Loth said chuckling.

"Yes, and then we were hunting not only the wild boars but also beautiful girls," Uther added.

Morgana heart beat hard against her chest as she was leaned towards the door; she could hear everything.

"Speaking of which," Loth pronounced, putting the goblet down on the table; the amusement disappearing from his voice.

Uther was still smiling while drinking from his goblet, not catching the hint made by his guest.

"What?" The King asked mockingly.

King Loth rapped at the table and went to the window.

"Morgana," he said.

As she heard her name, Morgana jumped.

"What about her?" Uther asked in return, this time more concern sounding in his voice.

"She is beautiful," Loth stated turning to face the King, who finally realized what turn this conversation was taking.

"Yes, she is," he said sternly.

"I suppose that, as her guardian, you'd be the first to know if someone would like to ask for her hand?" Loth asked.

"Yes," Uther answered; already starting to loose his temper.

"Well, unless you wanted to marry her on your son, I'd like to ask for her hand."

Uther rose too quickly, causing him to topple over the goblets. He feared this day might come.

"I beg your pardon, my Lord, if I somehow did insult you…or hurt your feelings," Loth finished looking on at Uther's reaction at his last words "I meant no harm. I thought this union could strengthen our treaty."

Morgana's first desire was to break into the chamber and say that she'd rather die then marry King Loth, and she even knew what to do to get the death sentence, but she didn't dare to.

"I can't decided for her," Uther finally pulled himself together, but the blood was still hammering in his temples "I shall talk to her first thing in the morning about your proposal."

"Certainly, thank you," King Loth bowed and exited the bedchamber.

Morgana followed King Loth. Something was telling her that everything about him and his sudden arrival in Camelot wasn't that simple.

King Loth was obviously well-informed about the secret passages of Camelot. He went down to the dungeons and from there he exited the castle.

A horse and two knights were waiting for him by the wall nearest the forest, and although Morgana desperately wanted to follow him, she could not; by the time she exited the castle, King Loth was already far away.


	7. Chapter 7

I am really for no update for a whole year. It was a hard tome for me, I was looking for job, tried to stay there and now this job is litteraly takes all my energy. By them time I finally finished this chapter I was in need for a new beta. As I found her, I sent her the story and now here is the 7th chapter.

I am again asking for your pardon. I want to say that I am not going to drop this story and that you should forget about the 3rd season. I just love very much Uther/Morgana pairing.

* * *

**Chapter seven**

_The whys and wherefores_

"Woa!" King Loth drew rein.

The figure that was hiding under the trees stepped into the moonlight.

King Loth was slow in getting off the horse despite the two fully armed guards.

"I'm not armed," the figure said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about it," Loth said but he still slipped down from his horse and stepped into the moonlight as well.

He appraised the person standing before him: a young woman not much older than lady Morgana with blonde hair. The one feature that struck King Loth were the eyes of his opponent. They were as black as the night itself, but at the same time, very wise, piercing through him just like Morgana's.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"I thought you know his answer already," King Loth teased.

She took a breath; she knew without him she couldn't get to King Uther, so she reluctantly explained.

"To be in somebody's body takes too much strength. I cannot hold it for long. By the time you were enjoying yourself with Uther, I had left your body."

After a moment Loth continued.

"He said that he must ask Morgana first"

"No doubt she says "no"," the woman replied brusky, pacing up and down.

"What makes you so sure about it?"

"Didn't you see how she looks to Uther, didn't you feel how her heart beats when she's near him?"

"No, I was trying to share my body with you, can't say it wasn't pleasant experience," Loth came closer to woman.

She didn't even flinch.

"If I were you – I wouldn't even think about it," as she said it, King Loth froze.

Guards drew their swords out and moved towards woman but froze as their King.

"We will comply with our plan. All you have to do is to make sure that Uther takes part in the hunt."

King Loth felt the grip of whatever was holding him loosen[ed].

"Fine," he spitted getting on the horse.

Woman saw him off with the smile on her lips.

* * *

PS. My beta is currently writing her story and I suppose I am not the only one by her, so it might take time for betaing others chapters. I really wish update sooner but...


End file.
